


Dancing on broken glass

by thecoolerlinds



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, I hate tagging, Mmmmm tasty lava, Oh yeah! Sadness :D, Pog through the pain they say, TW- Suicide, TW- thoughts of suicide, pog through the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolerlinds/pseuds/thecoolerlinds
Summary: *MAJOR DREAM SMP SPOILS*Please read tags, like please doTommy has all the time to think, a little too much to be honest. Nothing good ever comes from that; and maybe dying from lava is better than dying from a friend of yours.I kept threatening my irl friend; Quarts that I would make angst and she kept say do it, and so I did :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dancing on broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder that I will take this story down if any CC is uncomfortable with things like this.

Tommy didn’t want to live with the ever-burning fact that everyone that he has known has betrayed him at one point, he didn’t want to live with the fact that almost everyone on the Dream Smp hated him for what he stood for, they always hated when Dream and Tommy would fight over the discs; but to Tommy, they meant a form of gratitude that he would rarely ever got. He didn’t want to live that his own best friend; betrayed him and left him to rot like a corpse. 

Now forever banished for good, all Tommy could do was think, and think, and think till it hurt his head from all this thinking, it burned him. Many wounds were still fresh to him, and he hated it for every single second it was there. The hole in his heart grew bigger when no one was allowed to see him, the only person who tried to reach out was Ranboo, Tommy has no clue of what he would be like if Ranboo didn’t stay in touch.

On December 5th; Dream, Sapnap, and Wilbur went with Tommy in the nether, they wanted to show Tommy the big Christmas tree, they couldn’t figure out how to. While the three left Tommy was left alone with his thoughts again, like at the hot boiling lava in which covered the nethers floor for so long, the noise that the lava would make when it splashed off was a lovely sound that brought peace to his ear. 

The voice came back barking no, screaming at him to jump. The voice was not kind and it left Tommy feeling cold, the voice has always been there telling him to do things that Tommy knew were morally wrong but, the voice was correct, no one would ever care; all his friends left him, it was when the voice stated that he was stripped away from everything; from seeing friends and what he could call family, deprived of his discs a thing that could calm Tommy down at his worst moments, turning everyone on him, and how he served no purpose anymore. His wars have been fought, his time has come. Maybe, just maybe dying in his own hands would be better than dying from a ‘friend’.

The heat of the nether felt peaceful on his skin, the bandages on his arm slowly unravel as Tommy moved his foot a little closer to the edge, and then he jumped. The lava picked at his skin while burning him in a crip, and all Tommy could muster up to think was ‘it was truly worth it’. He knew he would never come back as a ghost due to all his business has already been dealt with, and who is one to blame when he gets pitted for dying at such a young age and lets the kids live as a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Quarts,   
> Burn in my angst I dare you, we are in the easy mode. I won't hesitate to change the level of sadness at any moment >:}


End file.
